Użytkownik:Julianna.PL/Life Throb
Life Throb "Ronic" (z ang. puls życia) — jednorożec, klacz, poprawna ponysona użytkowniczki Julianna.PL. Wciąż szuka swojego przeznaczenia. Mieszka w Grejville (obecnie w Ponyville) i ma 4,5 kucykowych lat (w ludzkich latach 14). Ma brata pegaza który ma rok, mamę kucyka ziemskiego i tatę jednorożca. Odziedziczyła po ojcu rasę, więc Life jest jednorożcem półkrwi, ojciec też półkrwi. Czasem przezywają ją "Liv" (czyt. Lif). Ten kucyk przedstawia użytkowniczkę Julianna.PL w 95 % ( te 5% to różnice w wyglądzie itp.). Powstawanie To miało miejsce jakieś dwa lata temu, gdy Julianna.PL (jako 12 latka) oglądała swój pierwszy odcinek My little pony FiM. Kilka dni później zaczęła myśleć nad swoją ponysoną (nawet nie wiedziała, że to ma taką nazwę). Wymyśliła imię: Sunny Apple. Miała być najpierw jednorożcem, a potem wyczarować sobie skrzydła (tak jak Twi zrobiła to Rarity w którymś tam odcinku). Pomyślałam, że w ostateczności będzie kucykiem ziemskim. Grzywę i ogon miałaby w różowym kolorze, a sierść w żółto-złotym. Oczy obecnie ma zielone, ale jako moja ponysona miałaby niebieskie. Narysowałam ją w zeszycie i opisałam jakie kolory by miała, aż w końcu trzeba było wymyślić znaczek. Miałam w notatniku narysowane jabłko, a za nim słoneczko. Obecnie Sunny Apple nie ma znaczka, ale niedługo go zdobędzie. Jednak ta klacz nie była moją kucykową wersją. Później powstało imię Javelio (nie wiem nawet skąd), znaczek miał być z paletą farb i pędzlem. Wyglądu nie opisałam, ani nie narysowałam kucyka, ale było wiadomo, że będzie jednorożcem. Kilka tygodni później autorka wróciła do kucyków i znów myślała nad swoim przedstawicielem. Wymyślił imię Pineapple Pie . Miało to nawiązać do imienia Pinkie Pie którą autorka bardzo wtedy lubiła. Kucyk który stworzyła miał być jednorożcem ze znaczkiem w kształcie ananasa z buzią. Później znaczek przekształcał się i pomysł kucyka Pineapple Pie nie był dobry. Potem autorka pomyślała, że może mieć coś związanego z muzyką, dlatego znaczek następnego kucyka miał przedstawiać radio i grającą z niego muzykę. Później po dalszym zmodernizowaniu (ulepszeniu) autorka znalazła znaczek z sercem i nutami i stworzyła kucyka imieniem Funniest Music. To miała być jej ponysona, lecz po kilku miesiącach przestała nią być. Twórczyni/Przedstawicielka głęboko zastanowiła się, czy jej ponysona jest rzeczywiście wiarygodna z jej życiem osobistym. Okazało się, że niezbyt ma zapał do muzyki, wraz z wyborem dodatkowych zajęć plastycznych. Chłopak tamtej ponysony wcale nie jest nią zainteresowany. Dlatego postanowiła stworzyć nowego kucyka/ponysonę. Będzie jednorożcem, tylko że będzie miał inny kolor sierści i inną grzywę. Nie będzie miała znaczka, lecz dostanie go niebawem w swoim czasie. Powstanie Life Throb było szybkie. Od pewnej środy od razu autorka zabrała się do tworzenia nowego kucyka. Stworzyła go w kreatorze GeneralZoi v3 pod pretekstem znalezienia fajnych grzyw. Chciała by kucyk miał chociaż jedną część zieloną. Więc zrobiła sierść. Do tego błękitne oczy i niebieską grzywę. Imię powstało, gdy autorka znalazła znaczek, który miał tytuł "Heart Throb" co oznaczało "puls serca". Ale po drobnej przeróbce imienia powstało imię Life Throb. Wygląd Life Throb jest dość wysokim jednorożcem bez znaczka o jasnozielono-lekko niebieskiej sierści i niebieskiej grzywie. Ma oczy koloru błękitu. Inne kucyki mówią, że ma piękne oczy. Jej grzywa jest nietypowa, bo układa się grzywką na prawo i od strony lewego ucha ma dziwne zaokrąglenie grzywy. Ma średniej długości na głowie, ale ogon jest sporo dłuższy i trochę jej przeszkadza, ponieważ gdy obetnie końcówki ogona , to kilka dni później stają się takie same jak zanim je obcięła. Kiedyś Gdy Life była mała, miała króciutkie włosy na głowie i dość rozczochrane. Była malutką klaczą, ale z rówieśnikami była w tym samym wzroście. Mama Liv robiła jej palemkę na głowie i Life lubiła tak chodzić. Czasem zakładała chustkę, żeby ochronić się przed słońcem lub wiatrem. Life Throb miała bardzo intensywnie niebieskie oczy. Life Throbat Jako nietoperz kucykowy, Life ma dłuższą grzywę i ogon i bardzo rozczochrane. Ma czerwone tęczówki w oczach. Jako nietoperz ma też skrzydła które bardzo przypominają nietoperze. Takie same miała Flutterbat w odcinku "Nietoperz". Life uwielbia jeść wtedy tęczowe jabłka. Charakter Ogólnie Zapominalstwo Czasem kucyk robi jedną rzecz lub kilka na raz. Ale jak zapomni czegoś,to przypomni się to jej w najbardziej nieodpowiednim momencie. Raz zapomniała o bardzo ważnej rzeczy, której nie można było już naprawić. Złość Liv może się złościć, gdy brat jej dokuczy lub coś się stanie i w takim momencie jednorożka jest bardzo wściekła. Lenistwo Lenistwo jest jednym z 7 grzechów głównych, a i tak Life ma z nim problemy. Do nauki nagania ją jej mama i to przeważnie dzięki niej ma dobre oceny. Cierpliwość Tak, jest cierpliwa, ale do czasu. Gdy ktoś się spóźni przykładowo 1 godzinę to trochę przesada.. Throb cierpliwie dąży do celu, a przyszłość i tak nastanie więc nie ma się co niecierpliwić. Humor Jednorożec za bardzo nie tryska wesołością, ale nie chodzi smutna i przygnębiona tylko radosna. Czasami w szkole jest smutna, ale po chwili może być wesoła. Intelekt Life Throb szybko rozumie różne nowe rzeczy. Z matematyką nie ma problemów. Nawet z 'ogarnięciem' nowej gry nie ma zbytniego kłopotu. Czasem stresuje się przed kartkówkami i pytaniami (najbardziej). Romantyczna Klaczka bardzo lubi książki o tematyce miłosnej, filmy lub seriale także. Miłość jest u niej na pierwszym miejscu najważniejszych rzeczy i dąży do celu by zdobyć prawdziwą miłość na całe życie. Osobowość Wyrozumiałość Czasami Life mówi innym co ma robić i mówi, że jest mądrzejsza od innych. Ale nie robi tego za często ze względu na nieśmiałość. Nieśmiałość Zawsze w nowym towarzystwie Life jest nieśmiała i nigdy nie zagada pierwsza. Nawet ze swoimi kolegami i koleżankami z klasy może być nieśmiała. Po prostu wstydzi się tego, co o niej powiedzą. Także boi się wyśmiania z tego, że nie ma znaczka. Samotność Samotność idzie razem z nieśmiałością u Liv, więc jeśli siedzi cichutko w kącie, to nikt (przeważnie) do niej nie przyjdzie. Czasem tylko pogada z Freckles Heart i innymi przyjaciółkami, a w klasie niezbyt się odnajduje. Przyjazna Z zawieraniem nowej przyjaźni ma problemy, jednak z utrzymaniem 'starej' już nie. Life dotrzymuje słowa i obietnic. Pomocna Gdy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy w nauce lub w elektronice, Liv zawsze pomoże (jeśli ma czas i ochotę). Wrażliwa Life bardzo wstydzi się jak ktoś o niej coś opowiada lub mówi do niej by to ona coś powiedziała. Najlepiej tak przed całą klasą, albo szkołą, na środku sali. Gdy ktoś ją nawet minimalnie obrazi potrafi zamknąć się w sobie, ale udaje się jej powstrzymać łzy od płaczu przed wstydliwością. Historia Źrebięce lata Life Throb urodziła się w Ponyville, lecz mieszkała obok Ponyville w mieście Grejville. Urodziła się jako jednorożec, lecz matka była kucykiem ziemskim. Ojciec był jednorożcem więc bardziej do niego była podobna. Jej sierść była zielona (matki jest żółta, a ojca niebieska). Odziedziczyła też kolor włosów i oczu po matce, ale już ułożenie grzywy po ojcu. Gdy miała kilka latek dostała ataku czarowania i rodzice mieli z nią problem. Ale nie na długo. Później poszła do przedszkola, a tam spotkała wielu znajomych i przyjaciół z którymi nawet utrzymuje kontakty do dziś. Life uwielbiała pisać swoje wymyślone historyjki o misiu i słoniku (i innych), a także rysować. Miała kilka koleżanek na osiedlu, bardziej jednorożki, lubiła się z nimi bawić misiami. Life w czasach źrebięcych była małym słodkim kucykiem, ale czasem sprawiała kłopoty rozkapryszonej klaczki. Szkoła podstawowa Klasy 1-3 Life poszła do szkoły podstawowej zaraz po przedszkolu, żeby pójść do zerówki. Spotkała tam swoją przyjaciółkę Freckles Heart i inne kucyki z różnych ras. Pierwszy raz widziała dzieci z innych ras, bo w przedszkolu do którym chodziła wszyscy byli jednorożcami (jedynie pani kucharka była kucykiem ziemskim). Zobaczyła jak małe źrebaki latają i te które nie mają nic na głowie. Poszła po roku do 1 klasy w tej samej szkole. Poznała w klasie dużo nowych osób. Też była to grupa mieszanych ras. W jej klasie jednorożców było 8, pegazów 9 a kucyków ziemskich 7. Bardzo jej się podobało w nowym towarzystwie. Klasy 4-6 Liv bardzo się zmieniła przez 3 lata. Jeździła na różne wycieczki szkolne m.in. Letnie szkoły. W 6 klasie zauroczyła się na dobre w chłopaku który jak się okazał być w jej przyszłej klasie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem w gimnazjum. Life uczyła się całkiem dobrze. Nastoletnie czasy i gimnazjum Klasa 1 Edytuj Gdy po raz pierwszy Life przyszła do gimnazjum, nie czuła żadnego strachu. Jej nowa klasa była według Liv i innych najlepsza. Dużo kucyków się ze sobą znało z poprzednich szkół i klas. Byli bardzo zgraną grupą. Life nie miała żadnego kłopotu z nauką i jej średnia wyniosła prawie 5 kopytek. W szkole do której chodzi bardzo przywiązują uwagę na przyszłość młodych kucyków i historie ich ras do których należą. Life uwielbia zajęcia magii (dobrze się uczy i poznaje nowe zaklęcia), koncentracji i plastyki (będzie chodziła na nie od 2 klasy). Koledzy i koleżanki są fajni. W jej klasie jest 6 jednorożców, 8 pegazów i 9 kucyków ziemskich. Niezapomniany obóz i wakacje Gdy dzięki Jelly Bears Life zaczęła chodzić na harcerstwo, koleżanki i koledzy z zastępu powiedzieli jej o obozie w wakacje. Myślała nad nim długo (pytała się też o to rodziców) i w wakacje pojechała na niego. Na nim było super. Pojechali nad morze i mieszkali w namiotach w lesie. Chodzili na gry terenowe i różne zabawy. A przede wszystkim to wspólne spędzanie czasu i towarzystwo było w tym najlepsze. Znalazła tam nowych przyjaciół i czuła się, jakby mieszkała tam kilka tygodni lub nawet miesięcy. Były również ogniska wieczorne które najbardziej lubiła i te śpiewanki. Najlepsze było to, że zadurzyła się w pewnym ogierze, który tak naprawdę jest wśród niej. Klasa 2 Już 2 raz Life przychodzi na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego w gimnazjum. Znów widzi te miny kucyków pierwszoklasistów. Niektórzy się boją, a niektórzy cieszą. Drugi rok nauki będzie niezwykły i emocjonujący, bo wiele się będzie działo. Marzenia Life chce nareszcie dostać swój znaczek, lecz wie , że dostanie go już niebawem. Próbuje nowych rzeczy we wszystkim, ale nadal nic. Chce też , żeby chłopak w którym się zakochała wreszcie odwzajemnił jej uczucie. Ma pewne przeczucie, że wtedy stanie się coś niezwykłego na całe życie. Liv chciałaby się dostać na jedne z lepszych akademii w Equestrii, jako szkołę ponadgimnazjalną. Uczy się bardzo dobrze i ma taką nadzieję. Czary i zaklęcia Początki są trudne Gdy Life Throb była mała, jak prawie każdy jednorożec w jej wieku zaczęła wydobywać się z jej rogu magia. Później razem z tatą ćwiczyła i opanowywała swoją magię i w wieku 1 roku kucykowego zaczęła już normalnie czarować za pomocą telekinezy (to najłatwiejsze i najprostsze). Później gdy miała 2 kucykowe lata, poszła do zerówki i jako pierwsza z jednorożców pisała już trzymając długopis za pomocą swojej aury od magii. Potem uczyła się coraz to nowych czarów i zaklęć, aż któregoś dnia, gdy była sama w domu, ćwiczyła nowe zaklęcia z książki którą wypożyczyła z biblioteki. Life zajrzała do ostatniej strony i tam było zaklęcie zamiany kolorów. Wzięła dwa klocki : niebieski i zielony (jej ulubione kolory) , i zaczęła czarować. Ale zamiast zamiany koloru klocków, zmieniła kolor swojej grzywy i sierści. Dopiero później zauważyła pod tekstem zaklęcia w książce, że nie wolno brać przedmiotów o tym samym kolorze co sierść lub grzywa, bo można zamienić sobie kolory. Później Life odnalazła zaklęcie cofania i zmieniła ten psikus. Z czasem opanowała to zaklęcie zamiany i czasem zamienia sobie kolory i tak chodzi do szkoły. Bardziej woli swoje niebieskie niż zielone włosy, ale tak jej do twarzy. Jak czaruje Co dziwne, Life czaruje (aura) gdy akurat podśpiewuje, słyszy lub myśli tekst lub muzykę jakiejś piosenki. Jej aura jest koloru niebieskiego, a gdy jest zmęczona lub chora jej aura zmienia się na ciemniejszy odcień tej barwy. Magia jednorożców wydobywa się z serca, a róg to tylko przekaźnik. Oczywiście, żeby umieć lepiej czarować musi korzystać z książek do magii. Ma ich kilka w domu, ale często chodzi do biblioteki i wypożycza więcej. Czerpie wiedzę z książek i wykorzystuje ją w swoich życiu. Co umie Zaklęcia które umie: * Zaklęcie ożywienia * Telekineza * Zaklęcie 25, na twarzy jej taty rosną wąsy * Zaklęcie zamiany kolorów * Zaklęcie przyspieszenia czasu (ale zwolnienia nie) * Ćwiczy teleportacje * Ćwiczy też równowagę magii rogu Inne psikusy Kiedyś razem z jej przyjaciółką ćwiczyły u niej w domu zaklęcie zamiany z książki o tym samym tytule. To było wieczorem, więc zapaliły świeczki. Znalazły zaklęcie na temat przemiany w dowolną rzecz lub zwierzę które wypowiedzą od tyłu. Gdy Freck (przyjaciółka Life) czarowała telekinezą książkę, wypowiedziała słowo Tab (nie wiadomo czemu) i nagle jej róg nie czarował już książki tylko zmienił Life w nietoperza! Rodzina Freckles miała sad jabłkowy i tęczowych jabłek. Wtedy Life czując zapach dojrzałych jabłek wyleciała przez okno (miała nietoperze skrzydła) i telekinezą zerwała jedno tęczowe jabłko z drzewa i zaczęła je jeść. Jej oczy stały się czerwone, a z zębów urosły kły, które wyciskały sok z jabłka. Wtedy Freckles znalazła w książce zaklęcie odwracające to wszystko, jednak nie mogła tego zrobić, bo Liv zjadała jabłka i nie mogła jej powstrzymać, a musi jej spojrzeć w oczy by przywrócić ją do normalnego stanu. Na pomoc przyszła starsza siostra Freck - pegazica i złapała Life w locie. Wtedy Heart zaczarowała i Life stała się normalna. Nigdy nie próbowały nowych zaklęć bez pytania. Wyzwania Life Throb jest coraz chętniejsza na nowe czary i próbuje ich przy najbliższych okazjach. Tym razem miała zadanie podnieść książkę bez użycia kopytek. Przecież to łatwizna... gdy jest się jednorożcem (czar podnoszenia 02) Talenty i anty-talenty Magia Z czarowaniem nie ma problemów, ale kiedyś pomyślała o tym, że była głodna i nie miała pieniędzy, bo jak by miała to by coś kupiła. No i nagle pod jej kopytkami (szła wtedy) znalazła banknot 10 monetowy. Liv ciągle się uczy nowych zaklęć na lekcji koncentracji (magii) i polskiego. Jest w 1 grupie. 2 grupa to pegazy, które latają (wf), a trzecia to kucyki ziemskie, które uczą się przyrody (te przedmioty są też rozszerzone, ale inna rasa ma je obowiązkowe podstawowe). Plan zajęć A tak przy okazji tego na górze: Klaczka chodzi do klasy z 6 jednorożcami, 8 pegazami i 9 kucykami ziemskimi. Razem mają wszystkie podstawowe przedmioty. W jej szkole szczególną uwagę zwracają na zachowanie się różnych kucyków w różnym społeczeństwie w którym będą w przyszłości. Dlatego uczą się bardziej swojej tradycji, korzeni rasy do której należą. Wszystkie rasy w szkole traktowane są jednakowo. W poniedziałki Liv ma rozszerzoną koncentrację, we wtorek dwa polskie : jeden zwykły, drugi rozszerzony. Gdy jednorożce mają rozszerzone zajęcia ( i nie tylko rogi), dołączane są kilka kucyków z innych klas, żeby to stanowiło jakby całą klasę. W środę ma rozszerzony polski, w czwartek magię (koncentrację) i czytanie , a w piątek znów polski. Pozostałe kucyki z klasy w czasie gdy jednorożce mają zajęcia rozszerzone, one też mają. Pegazy mogą mieć w-f i fizykę (aby uczyć się wiadomości o lataniu itp.), a kucyki ziemskie mają rozszerzoną przyrodę (biologię) i historię. Pozostałe przedmioty, także te innych ras, kucyki mają je podstawowe ucząc się ze swoją klasą. Gotowanie Life do wszystkiego ciągnie żeby odkryć w czym jest dobra. Ale gotowanie nie jest jej mocną stroną, lecz bardzo lubi jeść. Umie robić różne ciasta, ale wychodzą jej zakalce (takie jedno było). Stara się gotować lepiej. Malowanie Liv zapisała się na dodatkowe zajęcia z plastyki od kolejnego roku szkolnego. W 6 klasie z plastyki miała 6. Rysowała bardzo ładnie, a koleżanki z klasy bardzo ją podziwiały. Śpiew Life jak to ona śpiewa ciut za cicho. I co z tego, że nawet jest w chórze, ale znaczka za śpiew na pewno by nie zdobyła. Oczywiście gdy słyszy jakąś znaną piosenkę to zaczyna podśpiewywać tak, by nikt nie słyszał. To podśpiewywanie sprawia jej radość. Czasem zapamiętuje piosenkarzy i tytuł piosenki, a nawet słowa. Lubi słuchać stacji radiowej RadioZet i zgaduje piosenki które są tam puszczane. Kiedyś nawet cichutko słyszała melodie i od razu zgadła o jaką piosenkę chodzi. Naprawa Naprawia co tylko umie, a jak nie umie to uczy się od taty lub mamy. Naukaj Uczy się bardzo dobrze, przyswaja wiedzę ze szkoły szybko i rozumie na lekcjach tematy które są omawiane. Opieka nad rodzeństwem Z bratem Life dogaduje się całkiem nieźle. Bawi się z nim i opiekuje. Sport Jednorożka niezbyt lubi biegać i ma słabe oceny w wf, ale ma nadzieję, że w tym roku się poprawi. Harcerstwo Być może znajdzie tam jakieś powołanie. Ale jeszcze nie wiadomo. Life chodzi na harcerstwo od niedawna. Czytanie Gdy klaczka przyszła do pierwszej klasy podstawówki umiała jako pierwsza czytać. Obecnie czyta dużo książek o romansach lub historiach miłosnych w roli głównej. Czasem może czytać jakieś przygodowe lub fantasy. Przyjaciele Freckles Heart (z ang. Piegowate serce) Jednorożec, klacz. Life i Freck są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Z nią w szkole często się spotyka, ale teraz nie ma zbyt czasu na spotkania, bo jest zajęta nauką. Czasem przychodzi do niej do domu i uczą się lub poznają nowe zaklęcia. Lecz nie ćwiczą nieznanych. W nowym roku szkolnym spotykają się częściej na przerwach i rozmawiają o wszystkim. Freck jest ciemnoszarym jednorożcem z piegami i granatową grzywą. Ma znaczek z różowym sercem i czarnymi skrzydłami. Little Crazy (z ang. Mały wariat ) Pegaz, klacz. Life w klasie ma jedynie ją, z którą bliżej się koleguje, ale ma też innych przyjaciół. Relacja między nimi jest zwykła, ale Life czasem z nią rozmawia na różne tematy (m.in chłopaki, koleżanki albo nauka). Ma w Little jedyne oparcie koleżeńskie z klasy i nawzajem. Natalie Rabbi Jednorożec, klacz, młodsza z Renee od Life o 2 lata. Na osiedlu często spotyka się z Renee. Natalie jest siostrą bliźniaczką Renee i jest starsza od niej. Relacja między Life a Natt jest duża i są przyjaciółkami. Renee Rabbi Pegaz, klacz. Liv bardzo ją lubi. Dogaduje się z nią i tylko one się rozumieją. Sweet Ringlets (z ang. Słodkie loczki) Pegaz, ogier. Nie są przyjaciółmi, ale kolegują się. Life jest z nim w klasie. Relacja między nimi jest zwykła jak pomiędzy kolegą i koleżanką z klasy. Derisive Temper (z ang. Szyderczy humor) Jednorożec, ogier. Jest kolegą Life, chodzi z nią do klasy i do drużyny. Liv i Deris się lubią, ale to tylko przyjaźń. Od czasu obozu coś do niego czuje. Ogier ma jasnozieloną sierść i żółtą grzywę która układa się we wszystkie strony. Ma niebieskie oczy. Na razie nie posiada znaczka. Crazy Juice (z ang. Zwariowany Sok "soczek") Jednorożec, ogier. Jest przyjacielem Sweet Ringlets. Z Liv chodził do przedszkola, szkoły podstawowej i gimnazjum. Jest w związku z Jelly Bears. Imagen Pintada (z hiszp. Malowany obraz) Kucyk ziemskim klacz. Potrafi ładnie malować. Z Life spotykają się od 6 klasy i są koleżankami. Liv lubi rysować i Im też. Są razem z Freckles jako jedyne klacze na zajęciach plastycznych z grupy z 2 klas (reszta to faceci xD). Imagen woli język hiszpański od angielskiego czy niemieckiego. Citrus Colours (z ang. Cytrusowe kolory) Jednorożec, klacz. Chodzi z Life do klasy. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Jelly Bears i chodzą razem na harcerstwo do jednego zastępu. Przyjaźnią się z Liv i są przyjaciółkami. Bardzo dobrze się dogadują. Jelly Bears (z ang. Galaretkowe niedźwiedzie) Pegaz, klacz. Chodzi z Life do klasy również jak Citrus. Lubi pogadać od czasu do czasu z Liv. Kolegują się. Jelly czasem rozmawia z Life o różnych sprawach i daje dobre porady. Jest w związku z Crazy Juice. Curly Candy (z ang. Kręcone cukierki) Kucyk ziemski, klacz. Przyjaźnią się i lubią razem rozmawiać. Life i Curly chodziły razem do klasy w podstawówce, ale teraz są w innych klasach. Gdy mają czas i się spotkają na przerwie, rozmawiają o różnych rzeczach. Memorable Eyes (z ang. Pamiętne oczy) Ogier rasy jednorożec, młodszy o rok od Life. Jest kucykiem który chodzi na harcerstwo z Life, Jelly, Citrus i Deris. Relacja jego z Liv jest normalna jako przyjaciele i kumple. Memorable chodzi do 1 klasy, a Life do 2. Ogier, według Liv, ma piękne oczy. Eyes uczy się grać na gitarze i na obozie pokazał Life jak gra. Jej się to bardzo spodobało, a ona zaczęła śpiewać razem z nim do melodii z gitary. Honney Sugar Pegaz, klacz. Jest wysportowanym kucykiem, zwykła klacz przyjaźniąca się z Liv od podstawówki. Nie chodzą razem do klasy ale często spotykają się na przerwach. Jej przyjaciółką jest Ado. Klacz ma bordową sierść i fioletową grzywę układającą się chaotycznie czyli jest kręcona. Honney ma znaczek. Są to 3 gwiazdki i piórko świadczące o jej osiągnięciach sportowych w lataniu i w biegach. Ado Jednorożec, klacz. Przyjaźnią się z Life od 5 klasy podstawówki. Klacz jest nieśmiała, ale przyjazna. Ma piegi na całym pyszczku. Jest przyjaciółką Honney Sugar i chodzą do tej samej klasy. Z wiki Cream Cupcake Klaczki pierwszy raz spotkały się w parku Ponyville przy kwiatach koło fontanny. Wtedy Cream powiedziała do Life, że te kwiaty wyglądają ślicznie, a ona odpowiedziała, że tak. Drugi raz spotkały się przypadkiem w bibliotece, gdy Liv przyszła oddać książki. Potem Cream zaprosiła Life do jej domu rodzinnego w Ponyville. Robiły razem babeczki z nadzieniem truskawkowym. Zaprzyjaźniły się bardziej. Po upieczeniu babeczek zaczęły rozdawać je w parku przy kwiatkach koło fontanny różnym kucykom i zachęcać je by się przyjaźnili ze sobą. Klaczki lubią ze sobą rozmawiać, a gdy Life przyjeżdża do Ponyville wiedzą gdzie się spotkać. Ulubione rzeczy Potrawy: * szarlotka babci * sernik * przeróżne ciasta i ciasteczka * zupa pomidorowa * jabłka * koktajl z owsem i truskawkami Ulubiony... Kolor: * tęcza * Fioletowy * Niebieski * Zielony Przedmiot szkolny: * Chemia * Języki obce i polski * Muzyka * Plastyka i zajęcia plastyczne (to nie to samo) * Historia Pora roku: Koniec wiosny , lato i początek jesieni. Youtuber * PolskiPingwin * Niektryty Krytyk * JDabrowsky * Bzdurny Karton * Banshee * ReZigiusz (ReZi)